(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board, a display device, and a manufacturing method of the printed circuit board.
(b) Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, and further includes a gate driver and a data driver connected to the display panel to transfer an image signal to each pixel in the display panel, and a printed circuit board (PCB) connected with the gate driver and the data driver to transfer the inputted image signal to a signal controller.
As the display panel, one of various display panels such as a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting panel, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, and an electrowetting display panel may be used.
The liquid crystal panel includes a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate which face each other, and a liquid crystal filled between the substrates. In addition, each driver transfers a scanning signal or an image signal to a gate wire or a data wire according to a control signal transferred from the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board may have a plurality of circuit elements such as an integrated circuit formed thereon, and transfer various control signals for driving the liquid crystal panel to the gate driver or the data driver.
As such, as the display device has a larger size and higher resolution, wires formed on the display panel are increased, and circuit elements and wires of the printed circuit board for controlling the wires are increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.